1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment and more particularly to an improved type of archery arrow rest.
2. Prior Art
Various types of archery arrow rests have been designed and utilized. One of the older types of archery arrow rests comprises a simple horizontal shelf of plastic, wood, feathers or the like attached to the sidewall of the riser of an archery bow and extending laterally into the the arrow window in the riser. Unfortunately, such an arrow rest does not perform well, due in part to archer's paradox, that is, the tendency of the arrow, when shot, to bend rapidly back and forth in a horizontal plane, so that the rest serves as a striking point for the arrow shaft and/or rear arrow vanes, throwing the arrow off line and making it inaccurate.
Newer archery arrow rests have used spring-biased side plungers, vertically depressible arrow shaft supports and the like to help the arrow shaft and vanes to clear the arrow rest during the act of shooting. Certain of such arrow rests have been adjustably positioned in the arrow window away from the sidewall in order to prevent the arrow shaft and/or vanes from striking such sidewall during shooting.
While many of the newer arrow rests have overcome certain of the problems of supporting the arrow for shooting in a manner which enables the arrow to clear the bow without interference with the arrow rest during .shooting, no conventional arrow rest exhibits all of the properties sought in the ideal arrow rest.
In this regard, many of such arrow rests are complicated, expensive, difficult to adjust and difficult to stay in adjustment. Yet one of the features important in a modern arrow rest is to be able to adjust the spacing between the portions Of the rest upon which the arrow shaft sits in order to accommodate arrow shafts of various diameters. Optimal shooting performance and accuracy demand that the archery bow be properly tuned with respect to the characteristics of the arrow used therewith. This tuning, in part, depends on how the arrow sits on the arrow rest, how well the arrow rest is aligned with the longitudinal centerline of the bow, etc.
When adjustments are made in the rest during fine tuning of the bow, such adjustments should be easily made, be reproducible and should stay in place during extensive shooting with the bow. Such criteria have not been met with conventional arrow rests.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide an improved arrow rest capable of providing the desired adjustments easily, rapidly, inexpensively and durably.